1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light source device and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible light source device and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state lighting (SSL) has many advantages such as small volume, high anti-shock ability, low power consumption, long lifespan, and high color diversity and purity, etc. Thereby, SSL has been broadly applied to various products. Because the designs of most application products are going towards high portability, those flexible products will certainly bring more convenience in their being carried around.
A SSL chip is anon-directional light source and accordingly the light output thereof is very limited. Besides, because the substrate therein absorbs light, the extraction efficiency of the entire SSL chip is reduced. Conventionally, the substrate is transposed or a reflective surface is coated over the substrate in order to prevent the substrate from absorbing light. However, the flexibility of the substrate will be reduced by aforementioned approaches. Besides, a large-sized high-power SSL may be adopted to improve the extraction efficiency thereof. Even though the large-sized SSL offers a higher light emitting efficiency, it produces more heat and accordingly the extraction efficiency thereof is reduced due to uneven current dispersion and heat accumulation.